The Sparkle House
by Dark Light 532
Summary: The Sparkle House is rumored to house many things. Serial killers, ghosts, and unspeakable monsters. And Big mac is gonna take his baby sister, Apple Jack, there. Let me tell you right now this is one chapter, half-assed, and has no real story. This is some random story I found in my English notebook. No gore. So, if you wanna read some school project, go ahead.


Authors Note  
Hey, I just thought that I would take a small break from Development of a Killer and do a different story. I'll tell you this that I did this in 3rd period English a few months back so it might be half-assed. I'ma put it as a rated K horror because it has no gore or swearing, but it might be a tad bit creepy. Anyway, like I said this is might be a halfy(no passion) story. So I'ma apologize now if you read it and expect something better. What can I say, It was 3rd period English, meaning boredom and sleepiness. Also, I'ma put Big Mac and Apple Jack a bit out of character because it would be too tedious and this wasn't exactly written for this exact reason. Also, I'm rewriting this in Google Docs, so it might be cramped or the paragraphs might look like they are short. . Anyway, enough stalling, on to the show!

-The Sparkle House-

"C'mon Big Mac, let's go!" AppleBloom exclaimed, "You promised me we could explore the Sparkle House today!" Apple Jack was Big Mac's little sister. She always got into something and was very hotheaded. The exact opposite of Big Mac.

Big mac is a well behaved straight A student. He tends to be a little crazy when it comes to his friends, but with Apple Jack, he's the sensible one.  
He only agreed to take her to the Sparkle House because he figured he could get revenge for last week when Apple Jack told his friend's about his strange obsession with a childs T. V. show.

"Don't worry Apple Jack, we'll make it to the house before mom realizes we're gone." Big Mac said. "I hope so, I don't want to get grounded and longer than I have to" said Apple Jack. When they walked out of their farm house a half-hour earlier, they didn't think that they would need any big sweaters. So all they had on were scarves.

"I wish we brought our big sweaters, I'm freezing!" Apple Jack exclaimed. "Yeah, me too, but hey, it's no big deal, we should be at the house in a few minutes." Big mac explained.

For five minutes they walked in silence. The entire time they walked, a strange figure watched them through the attic window of the dreaded Sparkle House.  
The figure had a white coat and black mane and tail. His eyes were blood red, and his cutie mark was a bloody knife. He wore a black sweater.  
But back to the house. Some say the place is haunted. Other's say that late at night, serial killer's go to rest their heavy heads. Still others say that it houses monster's of horrific proportion.

Slowly, the house came into view. It had a foreboding look about it, as if the house itself was trying to to warn them to turn back. "Alright Apple Jack, listen to me. When you get in, I want you to stick close to me ok." Big mac said. Apple Jack nodded and without a second glance, ran for the house. Good, thought Big Mac, it may be easier to lose her than I thought! Big Mac chuckled at the thought. He would get his revenge on Apple Jack, even if it killed him. Little did he know that by the end of the night, his wish would come true, and so much more.

When Big Mac was almost to the door, he heard a scream so terrifying that he had to stop for a second. "What was that !" Big Mac said. "I'd better check it out, Apple Jack could be hurt!" He slowly pulled open the door and looked in.

He could see, in the middle of the floor, a strange looking rock standing in the middle of the floor. The rock had strange symbols all over it, and it glowed red. Big Mac looked down and saw bit's and pieces of what looked like chunks of meat. "I don't like this, but I have to find my sister, i have to find Apple Jack!" he exclaimed. And with that, he ran through the meat chunks, and through the hall door. When he got into the hall, he almost screamed.

Scattered around him were what looked like monsters from the mind of a twisted individual. Slowly, Big mac walked over to one and examined it. It looked almost normal, despite the open stomach and blades coming out of it's front hooves.

Big Mac felt an evil presence coming from the table in the center of the room. Slowly, Big Mac walked over to it. The table was a mess, and he almost didn't see the book. Almost. Big Mac screamed and backed up. He tripped over one of the monster's. He got up and galloped through the hall.

When he got into the front room, he sat down and tried to make sense of what he just saw. A book with an eye in it. A REAL eye. "Forget this, I'm gonna go home and tell mom!" Big Mac said. As he got to the front door, something stopped him. He turned around, and saw a bloody Apple Jack was standing in front of the rock. "Why would you leave me Big Mac, don't you love me?" Apple Jack asked in a demonic voice. "What? No, no, I do, I do love you!" Big Mac said as he followed Apple Jack to the basement. The two were never seen again.

Some say that if you walk past the house, you can still hear Big Mac trying to convince his little sister that he loves her. Others say that you can hear the screams of a tormented little colt, trying to escape. The End.

"And that, my little one, is the story of Big Mac and Apple Jack." Granny Smith exclaimed morbidly. "Granny, is that why there's pictures of a red colt and a orange filly?" asked Apple Bloom. "Yes, they is yall brother and sister." she said, a tear escaping her eye. "Oh." was all Apple Bloom could say. All of a sudden, the lights in the house went out. The room went cold. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith looked around, bewildered.

Then, sounds filled the room. They said that they loved you, and they screamed. "Wha' in tarnation!" Granny Smith exclaimed, fear claiming her eyes. Apple Bloom had crawled into Granny Smiths lap, whimpering "I'm scared". They looked around for a bit, and then they trained their eyes on the door, which had flown open. In the doorway, stood a bloody Big Mac and Apple Jack. Their eyes were pitch black, and they smiled.

They walked forward, chanting something that even I am too scared to type it. They walked forward, and lunged at the two cowering mares.

The End

There you go, I'm done. Like I said, the story is a hafy. But still, I would appreciate a review. I'm like a vampire with that stuff. Seriously, it fills my heart to the brim when I see a review. Thanks for reading about the Sparkle House.


End file.
